iMisunderstanding
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: It takes place after the iCarly episode iOpen A Restaurant. Carly tells Sam that Freddie asked her "Is it too late for you to love me?". How will Sam react? (I'm sorry, I'm not very good at summaries.)


This isn't exactly about New Year, but it is something, which popped into my head while I was re-watching iOpen A Restaurant.

This is my present for all you Seddiers out there. Let's say goodbye to 2013 and hello to 2014!

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

"Sam," Carly said to her blonde friend, who was currently robbing the fridge for ham and other edible items. Carly hadn't the slightest idea how to tell Sam what Freddie asked her. Even though her best friend insisted that she was all right, Carly knew that Sam has gone through her own hard time and maybe was still coping with it.

"Yeah, what's up, Carls?"

Sam felt uncomfortable as she heard Carly call her. It was the tone of her voice that made her insecure. Like very bad news was going to come, but what could've been so horrible that she would be se serious about it?

"I have to tell you what Freddie asked me this afternoon."

"Did that nub asked you out again?" Sam replied, trying to keep calm and to make the impression of being cool and collected. The question hurt when it left her mouth, but she was Sam Puckett wasn't she? She wouldn't let Fredork change her so drastically.

"No it was something else," Carly said a sad expression on her face. It made her sad that Freddie said what he said, but it was something like her duty to tell Sam everything involving her EX boyfriend. She has already started it anyway, so there was no way of backing off now, even if she wished to.

"So spill the beans, Shay! Mama is getting pretty curious," said Sam, eagerly waiting for Carly to finally tell her. Was it really such a big deal she was going to hear? She started even to get a little scared since it was taking the brunette so long to tell her the issue.

"Freddie asked me if it was too late for me to love him."

That sentence echoed in Sam's head like a million times. Was she hearing right? Yes, she was hearing right. She has never had hearing issues. The sudden shock made her drop her favourite blue cup, spilling her coffee on the ground. She looked down at the broken pieces of the ceramics and thought how ironically it described her heart at that very moment. She was trying to say something, but she just heard some strange noises. Was she making those ridiculous sounds?

Suddenly realization hit her.

Did it mean that Freddison was lying about his love to her? In normal cases she wouldn't care much, because she and other people were lying all the time, but this was different. She was telling the truth when they were in the elevator the night they broke up. Sam always thought Freddie was a decent person, she never expected him to lie so pathetically.

Then suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body. They were tiny and skinny. It was Carly. Sam felt a little embarrassed that in the wave of emotions she totally forgot that her best friend was also in the room with her. Her hug was warm and comforting, so much that her feeling blockade was torn down and her eyes started to water. She felt those salty, disgusting and weak tears roll down her cheeks. Sam hated when she showed to someone, even if that someone was Carky, that she was weak or anything like that. She was always the tough tomboyish girl and she felt ashamed when she was acting like a girly girl. She wasn't against girly behaviour. Heck, her best friend and twin sister were the total opposite of her and she still loved and would give her life for them.

"Sam, are you all right?" asked Carls. It was a simple question, really, but this primitive sentence made her break down in tears again. She was getting sick of the fact that Fredpuss had such a huge influence on her. She hated it with all her heart. But here was one problem, she didn't hate him, no she didn't hate him at all. She loved him and she still does.

"Yes," Sam managed to let out of her mouth. What could she possibly say to a question like this? But Carly knew her sadly too well.

"I'm so sorry," Carly said right after Sam's answer. Carly saw how bad it got to her. She now regretted for telling her, but she had to do it. Seeing Sam cry in front of her caused her nothing but pain, but she had to be strong for both of them. The only thing she didn't understand was why Freddie asked her that. She thought he moved on. She thought it was just a stupid crush he had on her and that Sam changed all that. Was be really such a good actor? No, not even Freddie could pull off something like that.

Sam kept sulking when there was suddenly a knock on the door. She knew exactly, who was on the other side of the door. Spencer was out with Socko so it could only be the one and only Freddie Benson.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

This sound would be in Sam's memory forever. She felt Carly letting her go, probably to stop Frednub to enter the apartment. But she was too late. Fredork came in, his hair wet perhaps he just got out of the shower. He had his blue T-shirt on Sam loved so much and a pair of black pants. He was definitively working out. She always admired him for this. He used to be small and weak, but the past months he got taller, stronger and more handsome. It was a guilty pleasure of Sam when she spent all night touching and feeling up his biceps.

"Hey, Carly, I wanted to ask if ai could-"

"OUT!" Sam yelled out, surprising herself. Freddie looked at her with shock and terror in his eyes. Sam was glad she still had such an effect on him, it made her feel better, because she knew Carly will never have it.

"Sam, what's going-"

But Sam cut him off again. The anger, the pain, the sadness and the hatred took over and she felt the blood in her veins starting to boil. Yes, Sam let her inner demon she locked for so long finally out. She pushed her best friend out of the way, but made sure not to injure her and ran over to the brunette, who held her heart and just smashed it into million potsherds. She literally attacked him like a wild animal and started to punch him in the face and stomach and kick him in the groin and other parts a man never wants to get kicked. He was fighting back, no wonder, but Sam noticed he just defended himself. He didn't do anything to harm her, but she wanted to see him suffer and if it wasn't emotionally it would be physically.

"Sam! Stop it! That's enough," yelled Carly at Sam, but Sam was like deaf. She continued to punch and kick and everything she was able to do.

But Freddie caught the right moment and started the true fight for dominance. He hasn't showed his real strength yet since it wasn't necessary until now. He blocked Sam's fists and grabbed her wrists. She struggled, but Freddie knew exactly that this was the only way to communicate with Sam when she was so mad and angry. He pushed her back and successfully pushed her to the side and pinned her to the ground. He noticed she was crying.

"Sam! Calm down, will you? What the hell is going on! Why did you attack me all of the sudden?!"

"Because you're a fucking liar!" yelled Sam right back. Freddie was confused. What was she talking about? It didn't make sense. Why would she accuse him of being a not honourable person?

"What are you talking about?!" he screamed, getting him a shocked look from Sam.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking ABOUT?! You lied to me when you said you loved me and then tried to hit on my best friend!"

Crap. Freddie realized that it has come to a huge misunderstanding. He had a long explanation before him. But first off all he needed a calm Sam to clear things up.

"Sam! Be cool, I can explain everything," said Freddie, but it was no use. Sam continued to act like she lost her mind. Freddie sighed. So he wouldn't get a collected Sam, what a shame.

"No! I have enough of your lies!" shouted Sam, still fighting. Sam was seriously now in a state of pure hatred. She hated him so much that he did that to her. She hated that only the thought he was kissing another girl made her face green and the urge to puke wasn't helpful at all.

They kept on fighting, Carly in the mean time tried to calm Sam down, but no success. She never thought that Sam was actually so beaten down after her break-up. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing sooner. She's really a great friend when she doesn't even see that her friend is in pain.

Freddie couldn't stand the fighting anymore. He crashed his lips to hers and did his best to send the message to Sam. She surprisingly pushed him away and won over him and now she was the one on the top of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Benson?! How dare you go kiss me like that after what you've done!" yelled Sam, starting to beat him up again.

"Don't you understand?! I kissed you, because I love you!"

That took Sam off guard. What? He loved her? How? Just a few hours ago, Freddie asked her best friend in the world if it was too late for her to love him. Fuck, this was so complicated. She stopped her punching and kicking to look in his deep brown eyes. They reflected nothing but honesty.

"But what was that 'is it too late for you to love me' thing," she snapped back. Freddie let out a small laugh, before he looked into Sam sapphire eyes and smiled at her. If he wouldn't like this it would hardly be the girl he fell in love with.

"To be honest, I tried to say that sentence out loud to see how it sounds, to see if it sounds good enough for you."

Sam blinked a few times. Was he serious? Was he really thinking about their break-up as much as she did? She then realized how stupid she was. Freddie loved her and now she has the proof that he still does. She smiled at him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, which lasted awhile. After they finally broke the kiss they knew that from now on they'll never be apart again.

"So do you love me again?" asked Sam, feeling his arms wrapped around her slim waist. She smiled at him gave him a quick peck on the lips, before he could reply.

"I have never stopped."

* * *

**A/N** You see that Victorious reference? :D

Also, I wish you all a Happy NEW YEAR 2014! To be honest I'm so glad 2013 is finally over, because this year was full of bad things, or at least for me.

**REVIEW**


End file.
